King of Evil
by Inglorious Fedora
Summary: This is the tale of two young men: one, the heir to the throne of Hyrule; the other, his adopted brother, destined to be a great pariah and the Great King of Evil. This is untold story of the Kings of Hyrule.
1. Preface

There is a legend held dearly by the Royal Family. It tells of a boy who was destined to save the beautiful land of Hyrule and all its inhabitants. It tells of this boy who grew into a man, a man who would single-handedly vanquish all evil beasts that were servants of a very evil man, out on a personal vendetta against the kingdom, and who quested to seize ultimate political and domestic power.

However, this legend is tragically and frustratingly one-sided and all together too quick to condemn a man _who was never evil to begin with_.

What you are about to read is my personal speculation and imaginative weavings from years of playing the Legend of Zelda series. Critique as you would like. However, I ask that you retain a certain level of specificity if you do choose to criticize me. Instead of simply stating "LOLWUT YOU SUCK", please also support this criticism with a phrase like: "...because your grammar and spelling are severely lacking, and you have no sparkle or dimension to your syntax."

Warm reviews, of course, are always welcome. I would love to know what I'm doing right, as well!

Please, enjoy. :)


	2. The Sand Deity

A young woman, asleep.

She slumbered calmly under a gently worn linen blanket. The curvature of her body was pressed into her straw mattress, Her unusually blonde hair spilled out onto her pillow, a golden pool.

This woman was Nexidahu Dragmire, and she was a part of the all female tribe of thieves called the Gerudo, who lived on the outskirts of the desert in the west of the land of Hyrule.

Twas a night like many others. Her day had been spent tending to the adobe fortress in which she lived with her tribe. She wasn't a particularly important individual in the operations of her tribe. She mostly cleaned, did maintenance work. She was a fierce and skilled thief, no doubt. She had quite enviable sword technique and had the eye of a hawk when it came to archery. But the real mark of a Gerudo was her ability to be quick, witty, and cunning. To be sexy and intelligent, to use seduction and smarts to guard and protect the secrets of the Gerudo.

Nexi was beautiful, indeed. She possessed platinum blonde hair, deeply brown skin, and bright green eyes. Her body was enviable amongst her fellow women. All were thin and lithe, but her body was exceptionally cut and athletic.

But Nexi always cursed her inability to think as cunningly as her more intelligent counterparts. And while they all admired, praised, and envied her stunning body and sharp ability, she felt she could never quite live up to the sheer intelligence they all possessed.

In short, Nexi felt like she would never be remembered for anything more than the girl who could shoot bulls eyes.

How that would all change so soon.

As she slept, a faint chill wind began to claw through her square portal of a window. The wind brought a whisper of rain, and when Nexi did not awaken to its murmur, it grew angry. It picked up in intensity, suddenly and supernaturally, and began to blast at her blankets.

She jolted awake at the sudden scream of wind, her eyes blazing. She groaned as she saw the papers and scrolls on her small desk soar into the air and swoop about the room like birds. She leapt out of bed, her simple night gown clinging to her figure as the wind blasted around her body.

"What the hell is going on," she intoned, angrily. She snatched her wooden chair away from her desk, and stood upon it to look out the window for any approaching storm clouds.

To her astonishment, not a cloud was in sight. Her eyes watered against the wind, and her hair rippled about her face, but from what she could tell, not a grain of sand was blowing outside. She looked up at the ragged red flag perched atop the fortress: it hung loose and still.

She, in shock, allowed herself to drop off her chair. All at once, the wind stopped, seemingly content that she was finally wide awake.

"Whatever is going on," she muttered. "Cannot be good."

She knew that something greater than a eerie wind was blowing through her window, and so she decided to dress herself and investigate.

Nexi dressed herself in her normal Gerudian garb: a cropped, form fitting top, billowy pants that clinched tightly at mid-shin, and lightweight shoes. On top of this, she wrapped herself in a long, thin shawl, crisscrossing it tightly across her body, and tying with finality in a large bow at her back. She tied her silk, purple scarf around her mouth. Next, she secured her shimmering quiver across her chest and torso, the body of the quiver and the belt running across her body at a diagonal. Her bow, she kept tightly in her hand.

Deftly, and with a practiced silence, she dashed out of her room and down the hallway. Left, left, right, left, right-- her turns were sharp and calculated, and she wove her way through the maze of hallways that composed the fortress. A final push up one of the many odd inclines of the fortress, and she was outside, sand billowing around her feet.

She peered around. There was no one in sight. She glanced up-- still, no clouds or rain on the horizon. Just stars.

When she looked back down, she was face to face with another woman.

Faster than lightening, Nexi had an arrow in her bowstring, steeled and ready. The woman giggled, her voice awfully high for her womanly stature.

"Gee, you're quite on edge," she laughed. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm only a spirit. Come and see."

The woman held her hand out cordially, but Nexi held her position.

"For the love of the Goddess Din," she said, her voice playfully exasperated. "I'm serious. I can't hurt you."

Nexi's expression hardened slightly, before she swiftly put away her arrow and lowered her bow to her side. She took two steps, and heavily laid her hand on the woman's outstretched one. To her surprise, her hand fell right through the woman's fingers.

"Told you," the woman said, smugly.

"Who are you?" Nexi said, her rich alto voice ringing with suspicion.

"Let me properly introduce myself," the woman said. "I am the Sand Deity. I am the number one messenger of the Goddess of Sand."

Nexi looked even more skeptical now.

"Well, I did prove to you I was but a spirit, so don't give me that look, Miss Dragmire," she said, crossing her arms. Nexi looked the Deity up and down. She was garbed in what seemed to be animal skins. She wore no shoes. Her hair was long and black, and her head was graced by a thin golden circlet that gave off a slight glow. Her eyes, Nexi realized with a start, were a bright, glowing gold.

"How..." Nexi began to ask. She reconsidered her question, thinking it inappropriate and useless to ask how one's eyes could be so radiantly gold. "...did you know my name?" It was a stupid question, she knew, but something that probably should be asked.

"I'll be forthright-- the Goddess chose you for a specific purpose, so I was instructed about you before I came tonight," she said, brightly. "Your name was the first thing I was told, Nexi."

Nexi smiled behind her face scarf.

"Well, I suppose that may be a good thing," she admitted. "Now, why are you here?"

"To take you to the Goddess of Sand, of course," she said. "You're not too quick, are you?"

"Well, I make up for it in skill," Nexi retorted.

"Touche," the Deity laughed. "Come. Can you maybe guess where we're headed?"

"Well, seeing as a messenger of the fabled Goddess of Sand came to get me in the middle of the night, I'm going to venture the Spirit Temple," Nexi said, her grip tightening around her bow. "Which makes me very nervous."

"Don't be. Not yet, anyways. I can't reveal everything to you at this moment, but I can assure you that the Goddess has no intention of trying to scare you or harm you."

Nexi felt slightly relived.

"Now, let's go. I'll lead you safely across the desert, of course."

The giant wooden gate on the western side of the fortress was guarded at all times. Recently, however, the Gerudo women had slacked off on keeping as close of guard on it. The lone guard at the top of the watchtower had dozed off, her head nodding slightly as she slept against the iron railing. The Deity and Nexi approached the gate, and the Deity let go another girly giggle.

"My, my," she said. "For being such a heavily guarded gate, the slats in this thing are so big. Anyone can slip right through!" Nexi had to laugh, too. If someone really wanted, they could probably quickly pick off the guard watching over the gate and literally slip right on into the Haunted Wasteland, the last great unexplored frontier of Hyrule, and the sandiest death trap that the Goddesses ever did devise. The two did just that, and began to walk through the increasingly abundant yellow sand.

"Although, you'll have to admit, that wouldn't be any good for an uninformed outsider," Nexi added.

"You speak the truth," the Deity agreed. Nexi grimaced as she found herself knee deep in yellow sand. The Deity gave her forehead a mighty smack.

"Mortal, right," she said, annoyed with herself. "Take my circlet. That may help a little."

She placed her golden circlet on Nexi's head, who presently found herself standing on top of the sand, light as air.

"That better?"

Nexi nodded.

"Good thing you wore that face scarf. I think you're all set," the Deity said. "Come on, we've got to cross the River."

Nexi surveyed the land as they walked. The Sand Deity chattered on, which was a huge comfort for the naturally pensive Nexi. A trait she did admire about herself was her ability to carry on a conversation while thinking deeply about something else. And that she did-- she was able to gather everything about the roles and duties of the Sand Deity, a figure she had barely ever heard any of her fellow Gerudians speak of, while taking in the full scope of the Haunted Wasteland.

It was a giant sphere, almost. A globe of sand and heat and death. A giant cliff of moving, shifting quicksand drew the line between the 'safe' area of the Wasteland with the blowing, messy sandstorm beyond. This was the River of Sand, and those who did not know the secret of crossing would perish. Only once before had Nexi taken this path, almost a decade ago, as a girl. She was carried most of the way, by some of her elders. She was taken to pay her official respects to the Goddess of Sand, and to receive her blessings. The trip was blurred by fear and panic in her mind, and so this was like experiencing the journey for the first time, with clear eyes.

The Deity and Nexi traveled this path, the former woman's immortality and supernatural abilities carrying them safely up and across the River of Sand, and through the perpetual sandstorm beyond. Nexi marveled at the sand that swept around her, how it left her untouched. She noted the sickening amount of human bones that were lodged into the dunes of sand. How many people had tried to venture this path without the aid of a Gerudo? She felt immortal herself. Untouchable.

They walked all night, two small figures in this giant globe of sand and death. The stars moved in their circled paths above them, and as they approached the cliffs on the western edge of the Wasteland, the sun began to climb over the horizon.

"And, at last, we are here," the Deity said, finally. As peach and orange streaks grew across the expanse of the sky, Nexi could make out a great, looming silhouette through the billows of sand.

They walked a few more steps, and suddenly, the sand fell still. The sun was now fully above the huge cliffs that steeped out of the desert ground. These cliffs formed a giant horseshoe, one that culminated in a colossal, vertical edifice of stone. Within this mountain had been hewn a temple of the greatest proportions, of sandstone and marble. A great statue of the Goddess of Sand was carved into the front of the temple, her face stern and indestructible against the rising desert sun. Nexi removed her face scarf, tying it around her wrist, and revealing her full pink lips.

"The Desert Colossus," Nexi breathed. "What a sight."

"That is a great depiction of My Lady," the Deity said, with a big smile. "Truly. Your people are women and mortals of true artistry."

Nexi had to smile at this.

There was nothing left to do, but approach the temple.

"Now," Nexi began. "You have spent our night of traveling telling me about yourself. But I never really asked you this: why exactly am I here?"

"That, you shall see."

Nexi opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything worthy to say.

"I know, you are confused," the Sand Deity said, sympathetically. "But just a few more steps, and you'll know."

As she spoke, they had jogged up the great stairs and had walked through the great entrance of the temple.

Nexi gave an audible gasp at what she saw.

The interior of the temple was grand and beautifully structured. Wall paintings and carvings suggested countless tales and myths. Torches were lit everywhere. Impossibly big columns rose from floor to ceiling. Two large statues of cobras flanked the main staircase, and warnings in old Gerudian were etched upon them.

Nexi was awestruck by the beauty of it all.

"Come," the Deity smiled. "I shall take you to My Lady."


	3. Prince of Thieves

Nexidahu Dragmire was taken deep into the temple, into a large, hidden chamber. The walls in this chamber rose into a ceiling that did not seem to really be there. An impossible amount of writing was carved into the walls. A monumental altar took up most of the room, and it was surrounded by four smaller altars. All rose straight up towards the ceiling, but seemed impossible to climb.

"There's a reason for those bricks," the Deity said upon gazing at Nexi's stunned face. "You can climb the side."

The Sand Deity jumped onto the side of the large center altar, scaling it quite like a monkey. She reached the top in five seconds flat.

"Come on, Miss Nexi! You are quite the athlete. You can do it!"

Nexi begrudgingly leapt onto the brick inlay of the altar, and found herself scaling the side quickly, as well. It took her a few minutes, but she finally reached the top, and joined the Deity.

"Wait here, I'll call for My Lady," she said, sweetly.

Nexi examined the surface of the altar. It was covered by a think, plush red carpet. Many candles had been lit. The scent of incense hung heavy in the air.

A sudden, amplified chanting drew Nexi's attention quickly to the center of the giant altar. The Sand Deity had raised her arms and was now prancing where she stood, singing wildly. As she grew more agitated in her chanting, her black hair began to toss and tangle, and her form began to glow brightly. An ethereal noise began to emit from her form, and as it grew louder, Nexi feared the little Deity would explode.

And then, the light came.

A rapturous light poured from all the corners of the blackened ceiling. Nexi shielded her eyes from the dazzling effects of it. The energy of the light caused her own blonde locks to fly about her face.

"Deity-!" she shouted. "What-!"

"Do not fear, little one," a voice said, very calm, very powerful, and very feminine.

As the light faded to a reasonable level, a tall, feminine figure was left standing but three feet to the right of the suddenly still Sand Deity, silhouetted by a bright ball of light that remained suspended high in the air. The voice, clearly produced by this supernatural light, rang out once again:

"This woman that stands before you is called Twinrova. She is a powerful being, a witch, that serves a very important purpose: she has carried and born the lone Gerudo male that you will eventually call your King."

Nexi shook her head in amazement.

"As you know well, every one hundred years, a male is born to your race. Of course, he is destined for great things. But while these things will be great, they shall also be terrible. I can only give you this gift- you mortals were given free will as an escape from our powers as the immortals, and so it is up to you to decide how to respond to what shall happen in the course of this boy's life."

"O, Great Goddess, I do not understand," Nexi said, pleadingly. "What do you mean?"

"The future is not a truth that many mortals can handle, and you are unfortunately not among the select few that can," the voice intoned. "But you are a mortal of great strength and integrity. Ye, Nexidahu Dragmire, have been chosen to raise this boy. This is your destiny, and if your path in life has been uncertain, let it not be so anymore."

The woman stepped from the eclipse of the light and revealed herself to be a woman with very green skin, her hair wild and white, pulled back into a large tail of hair. She dressed like a Gerudo, but her eyes and face were too wildly powerful to be merely human. In her arms, she held a small bundle.

"This is he," she said, her voice oddly rough. "The Goddess instructed me his name, and I now entrust this boy to you. You shall call him Ganon, as the Goddess has."

Nexi took Ganon into her arms. She found a very beautiful baby boy wrapped up in the blankets, his sparse tufts of hair bright orange, and his skin an even deeper tan than her own. He was fast asleep, his breathing short and quiet.

"What a good baby," Nexi said.

"He will not give you grief," Twinrova said. "I promise you that."

"I shall deliver you back to whence you came," said the voice. "Go, and let your people know that their prince has been delivered."

The light grew unbearable again, and Nexi shut her eyes tightly, holding the baby Ganon close to her. When she opened them again, she was standing in front of the fortress, confused all over again. The sun was still but a large orange disc on the horizon, and it was still but an hour before the women would begin to wake.

The light and sound that her sudden homecoming had created was enough to wake the entire fortress, however, and so the Gerudo began to pour out the doors of the fortress, chattering and babbling about the noise.

"What is this all about, Nexidahu?" a voice said, sternly. A woman named Nee came forward, her glittery shawl drawn tightly around her. She stopped dead when she saw what Nexi was carrying.

"What in the world do you have in your arms?" she demanded, scampering forward. The mass of women all began to chatter louder, crowding around Nexi out of curiosity. Multitudes of questions swept over Nexi like a wave.

"Is that a baby?"

"Where did you get a baby from?"

"Were you in the desert? Your clothes are stained with sand!"

Nexi silenced them all with loud:

"QUIET!"

She looked around, and pursed her lips.

"Silence. I will tell you what happened. I was summoned by the Sand Deity late last night. She led me through the desert, and I was brought to an audience with the Goddess of Sand. There, she revealed to me Twinrova, who is the surrogate mother of this child I hold. This child is Ganon, and he is our new prince."

Everyone drew absolutely still.

"I am to raise this child. I was chosen by the Goddess herself to do so."

"Nexi..." Nee began, softly. "Your destiny... it's not to be a thief."

"Of course not," Nexi said, sharply. "My destiny is to be the chief guardian of this child. I guess it always has been."

There was another long pause. Then, one by one, each woman began to kneel before Nexi, in reverence of the situation. It was a ripple of movement, and Nexi was taken aback by the profundity of the silent wave of kneeling that took place before her eyes. And even though it was not her they were bowing to, she finally felt like she had a real place of respect in the eyes of these women.

Life was about to be changed so drastically for Nexi, and in ways she would have never dreamed.


	4. Mother and Son

Ganon, now six years old, scampered into he and his mother's room, where he found her scrawling away at a piece of parchment.

"Mother, I'm done tending to Tempest," he said, brightly. Nexi smiled, opening her arm to her son, and embracing him warmly. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head, which was now covered in splendid, bright orange hair.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, softly. "You may go play now."

"Oh, yay! I'm gonna go find Nabooru!"

With that, he scampered back out of the room. Nexi smiled broadly, and turned back to her work. She was organizing and rewriting the minutes of a recent meeting between four of the Gerudian leaders. Presently, she set down her quill, sat back, looked out the window, and reflected on the past six years.

The night she had received little Ganon, was the most profound night of her existence. And, thinking back, she was very comfortable receiving this duty. It made it easy that Ganon was an easy baby. He had been a very laid back, easy going child, even as a toddler. He was quiet, calm, and his curiosity for the world around him was always placid, and never precocious. He would play, eat, and sleep quietly. She sometimes wished he made more noise, but she would always remind herself that she was lucky to have such an intense, focused child.

She also reminded herself daily, with pride, that she was also raising a clearly brilliant child. He began to read at four and a half, and began to write soon after, skills that the other children didn't learn until they were at least six years of age. He understood basic mathematics, literature, and science. He had a deep appreciation for music and art. He also seemed to grasp the concept of religion- of the goddesses, of the supernatural.

He was obedient, in a way that would make any mother proud. If he was told to do a chore or something to help his mother, he would do it quickly and without complaint. His major duty was to attend to Tempest, the new jet black foal that was born to the Gerudian calvary, and he did so with as much efficiency and care as a full grown Gerudo woman.

Above all, he had a sense of responsibility and understanding far beyond the little girls his age. He was very friendly and had a lot of fun times with them, but he was also keenly aware of his duty. His mother had always made sure that he understood he was to be the King of Thieves someday, and that he should be a well behaved and responsible little prince.

She also reflected on the fact that her role as the guardian of this prince made her the most important figure of all the Gerudo, besides of course Ganon and the Chieftess Viridia. Six years ago, the four principle leaders of the Gerudo began inviting her to private meetings. Six years ago, the women of the Gerudo began to entrust her with more duty and responsibility. And six years ago, she was suddenly seen as more than just the girl who could hit a bulls eye. She was now a full fledged Gerudo woman. She had trained herself to be just as clever, just as sly, and just as quick as any of the four leaders. She realized she never really had been afforded the opportunity before, but now that she was in the very midst of it, she wasted not a moment. She crafted herself into someone completely different.

Her thoughts collected, and her work finished, Nexidahu stood, rolled the parchment up, tied it with a piece of string, and walked out of the door. She embarked down the hallway to the Chieftesses room and study to deliver the contents of the meeting. Nexi's room had been moved from the eastern wing of the fortress, to a location in the heart of the building, so that she and Ganon could be closer to the Chieftess and her three right hand women. She knocked on Viridia's door, and a "come in" cut through the wood of the door. Nexi opened it.

"Good afternoon, Nexidahu," the Chieftess smiled. Nexi greeted her with a quick, sharp salute, and entered. "The minutes are finished?"

"Yes, Chieftess," she replied, handing Viridia the scroll. "All neatly listed. They are ready to be archived."

Viridia was an older Gerudo, but still beautiful, nonetheless. She had rather bright orange hair, which was cut short; chin length, to be exact. She wore more conservative clothes than her counterparts; they were always white, and always fit well. She had a striking face- a noble, regal nose, almond eyes, and a elegant mouth.

"Very good, Nexi. Thank you for being so timely," she said, warmly. Nexi nodded, and smiled. She turned to leave, and was just about out the door, when she was stopped.

"Nexi," Viridia called. "I... I want to talk to you about something, actually. Would you mind having a seat?" Nexi turned around, and smiled.

"Not at all. What troubles you?"

"Nothing troubling, actually," Viridia responded. "Just something I would like to discuss involving the prince, and my own daughter."

"Ah, I see," Nexi laughed. "He went off to find Nabooru but ten minutes ago."

"I know. I am delighted they are such good friends. I mean, it's important that the future King of Thieves be on such good terms with a future Chieftess, right?"

Nexi nodded in agreement.

"Surely, Viridia."

"Yes, yes," Viridia said. "But I would like to ask you... since you are his guardian... if you would ever consider arranging a marriage between him and Nabooru. If they ended up liking each other as much as they do now when they grow older."

"But of course," Nexi said, growing slightly serious. She was still in the habit of trying to please the Chieftess, when the opposite was actually quite more appropriate. "I mean, surely, they must maintain affection towards one another, but I would most definitely consider it. No doubt."

Viridia smiled.

"You may leave now, Nexidahu, thank you."

Nexi left the room, grinning ear to ear. Things were wonderful.


	5. Failure

Nexidahu Dragmire sat at her desk, writing in her journal, breathing in the air through the open window. A very damp smell rolled in, a smell that was very rare for the desert.

"Mother," a voice said from the doorway. "What is that smell I smell outside? It's wonderful." Nexi turned to look at Ganon, smiling.

"That's rain, beautiful boy," she said. "It doesn't happen often around here but I suppose the goddesses decided that today is special."

"I remember when it rained last year!" Ganon exclaimed with glee. "I'm so excited! Can I play in it? Do I get to play in it?"

"Yes, but just so long as you don't get sick with a cold from it, you hear? Once you start shivering you need to come inside by the fire," Nexi said, sternly.

"Yes mother, of course! I'm going to get Nabooru and see if she wants to play too!" With a bolt, he was down the hallway. Nexi peered out the window, looking at the billowing clouds beginning to form overhead.

"Rain..." she said, pensively. "Something about this weather just doesn't seem right to me."

As she looked back down to her journal, another voice came in from the doorway. It was decidedly calm, as the news it bore was rank with chaos:

"Lord Harkinian has sent word that he is coming to this fortress with the intention of violence."

Nexi turned in an instant, staring. There stood Chieftess Viridia, who was altogether too casually leaning against the doorway.

"What."

"I haven't told anyone else yet," she said, her eyes flashing with anger. "I am, for once, at a loss of what to do. Maybe you could help me."

Nexi swallowed, looking around, hoping some object or sight around her meager room could help spark an idea.

"Chieftess... I don't know. This isn't a force we're used to reckoning with."

"I know that," Viridia said, coldly.

"Is there any way of reasoning with him? Do we know that?"

"No," she replied. "No, there isn't."

"Chieftess, what exactly did the message say?"

Viridia walked forward, giving Nexi the slightly crumpled piece of paper she held in her hand. Nexi read it.

"Why, Chieftess, this gives no indication of whether he'll be diplomatic at all or not. You can't just assume-"

"Yes I CAN assume, Nexidahu," Viridia snapped. Nexi looked taken aback.

"I didn't mean to question your-"

"This isn't about questioning what authority I have, Nexidahu. Were I really worried about that, I wouldn't be going around to those who were not in my position of power and asking what to do. This is simply about the fact that we all could get slaughtered today, and I absolutely have no solutions. None."

Nexi looked at her in silence, before saying:

"You need to call everyone together. Withholding this information will do none of us good. We will all work best armed with this knowledge together."

Viridia bit her lip, then nodded twice.

"What about our children?"

"They need to hear this too," Nexi said, standing up. "You go get the women, I'll gather up the children. Ganon has probably rounded them all up. He was excited about the rain."

"Why would he be excited about the rain?" Viridia asked, bitterly.

"Because he's a chid, Viridia," Nexi spat back, before sweeping out the door. She hurried outside, where she found Ganon playing with Nabooru and the rest of the girls. They were surrounding he and Nabooru in a semi circle, intently listening to a speech he was giving. Nexi stopped dead for a moment, and smiled broadly in spite of herself.

"Now we can't stay out so long that we catch cold. My mother was right about that," Ganon said, his eyes big with serious concern. "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of our time in the rain. Now, we need suggestions as what to do in the rain."

One little green haired girl raised her hand excitedly.

"Yes?" Nabooru said.

"I think we could play pirates. You know, if there's enough rain fast enough, we could pretend we're sailing on an ocean or something."

"I like it," Ganon said. "Pirates! You like that Booru?"

"Very much," Nabooru said, smiling. Nexi caught her eye.

"Oh, hi Mama Dragmire. Whatcha need?"

"I need all of my precious little darlings to come with me," Nexi said. "We're having a tribe meeting right now. It's about something very serious... something that takes precedence over the rain, unfortunately."

Ganon pursed his lips, before nodding.

"Okay. Ladies, if it's an all tribe meeting, I guess we might have to wait till next year for the rain," he said, disappointment coloring his voice.

"Okay Ganon," the crowd chimed. Nexi shook her head. She still had a hard time believing how stately and princely Ganon was, at even this young of an age. The pack of children followed her inside, Ganon and Nabooru following closely behind Nexidahu. The rest of the little girls chattered amongst themselves, while the Prince of Thieves began to converse closely with Nabooru.

"What do you think this is about, Ganon?" Nabooru murmured to the prince.

"I really don't know. Mother is really quite good at hiding her emotions on things, so it could be something really serious," Ganon said with worry as they rounded a corner.

"You don't think we're in danger?"

Ganon took a breath, thinking hard, staring at a crackling torch as they passed.

"Maybe it would explain the rain."

"But what could it be? My mama hasn't mentioned anything."

"Isn't there a big war going on right now? Lotsa fighting?" Ganon queried.

"Sure. But we've been left out of it," Nabooru said.

"Booru, I don't know if the rest of the people... all the people that mother says live out in the rest of this big wide world... I can't quite say they like us."

"But why?" Nabooru asked, with a confused look.

"Think about it. I've never seen another person besides a Gerudo ever around here."

"Well, I mean, we live really far away from all the other towns," Nabooru said, with a matter of fact tone.

"That's true. But Booru. When you get sick, they put you away in a room away from everyone else so you don't spread your germs. Do you think maybe your mother and the people that came before her might have done the same thing?"

"We're not sick, Ganon," Nabooru laughed.

"But I'm saying maybe they did it to keep themselves away from people who didn't like them so they didn't get killed."

"Ganon. Why in the world would you kill someone you didn't like?"

"I don't know. I just... I get this weird feeling from mother's conversations with yours and her writings that people are really, really terrible when they don't like other people. Adults are so strange."

Nexi had been listening to the whole conversation as they walked. Her face had become paler with each passing word. Her son's intelligence never ceased to stun her. This time he was probably too smart for his own good. She was thankfully not able to think upon the matter for too long, as they had reached the main dining hall.

"Ganon, please, stay by me. Nabooru, you too," Nexi said. The children grinned at each other.

"Everyone is here," Ganon said, with surprise.

"Yes, little prince, this is a very important meeting," Nexi said. Viridia clambered on top of the table, gathering her papers.

"I want you two to both be very, very brave about what you're about to hear," Nexi said to the children, quietly. "You two are our little leaders and we need you keep cool heads."

"Of course, mother," Ganon said, with a worried look on his face.

"Not a problem, Mama Dragmire," Nabooru said, with a salute. At that moment, the Chieftess motioned for silence.

"My fellow women of the Gerudo tribe," she said, her voice stone cold and loud. "Not an hour ago I received a very urgent message from Lord Harkinian."

Ganon looked up at his mother, frowning.

"The message reads as follows:

Gerudo tribe of the West, thieves of Hyrule, my men and I send this message to you, in hopes that it will reach you approximately an hour before we arrive at your location. We have urgent, necessitated need to speak with your leaders. The war is escalating to a point where we are in need of your pull and image- your reputation- to aid me in securing the throne of Hyrule.

Do not desist. You will die if you try.

Lord Harkinian."

There was an immediate uproar, a huge burst of noise from everyone. Even yet, Nexi could only hear one voice, heartbroken and angry:

"Oh Nabooru. I was absolutely right."

"Silence!"

Viridia stood stock still, shoulders thrown back, her arms at her side. She looked around.

"Panic will do us absolutely no good," she snapped.

"But what do you suggest we do?" a voice called out.

"I..." she hesitated. "I honestly do not know."

Everyone was breathless. Suddenly, Ganon had sprung upon the table.

"Ladies. If I may," he said. Viridia looked at the boy, speechless.

"We need to talk to these men," he said. "I- I think that's the only way that we can get out of this without hurting anybody." Ganon said, confidently.

"And how would you know, at six going on seven, Ganon, anything about diplomacy?" Viridia seethed, caustically. "You think you know everything about this big bad wide world?"

"Viridia, do not speak to my son that way," Nexi said, dangerously.

"Mother, please," Ganon pleaded. He turned back to the Chieftess. "I think I do. I get... I get a feeling that people don't like us. At all. Am I right?"

Viridia held her breath, before nodding.

"Okay. Do they want to hurt us?"

"Yes, they do."

"And... do they want to kill us?"

"Yes, they really do Ganon," she huffed, her voice breaking. Ganon looked very saddened by this revelation.

"Wow. I really was right. That's sad. Well, if they're people that really want to hurt us that much, to break our families, there is no other way but to talk. It's..."

Ganon's heart hurt so much. He didn't quite have the adult words that his mother seemed to have about this kind of thing.

"Please... please don't blame me for being a little kid. I'm trying really hard here. It's like when a friend is mad at me. If I were to yell back or even hit her, that wouldn't do anything to make the problem better. I have to talk it through, and if she's willing to forgive me, then everything is better and we can... we can move on from the anger."

Everyone stared at Ganon, stunned.

"I second my son. He has spoken with intelligence and wisdom far beyond his years. We will diplomatically deal with them. There will be no violence. Nothing of the sort," Nexi said after a long pause.

"I think we are making a wildly grave error here," Viridia said, quietly. "We could end up getting really hurt."

"They will not slaughter us like lambs. I know this," Nexi said, her voice pleading. "I know this, Viridia."

There was a pure hate and bitterness in Viridia's eyes that completely startled Nexi and terrified Ganon as she turned her gaze on them.

"Why the hate, Chieftess?" Ganon asked, completely knocking the air out of his mother's lungs.

"You and your mother suddenly think you're in control of this whole tribe. The power has been taken out of my hands," she said, a wild fire growing in her eyes. Ganon looked horrified.

"Chieftess, I know I'm not supposed to do anything until I'm really the King," he said.

"No. Your bitch of a mother has brainwashed you think you two have the power. Well you don't. I do. And I will amass us in such a fashion to kill whoever attacks us," Viridia spat. "You get off my fucking table."

Everyone gasped audibly. Even though he was still the prince, the boy deserved some respect for his position.

"Chieftess. You are making a grave error!" Nexi shouted. "Don't do this!"

"Didn't you all hear me?" she said, mockingly. "I said, we are going to attack."

No one moved. No one understood if this was a taunt or an order.

"Don't do this Viridia!"

"You don't even call me Chieftess anymore," Viridia said, savagely.

"You... you've lost your mind, you cannot possibly be making this about me right now?" Nexi cried, terrified.

"You couldn't stay quiet."

"VIRIDIA!" Nexi screamed, making everyone jump. "DO NOT SACRIFICE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OF THIS TRIBE TO A PERSONAL VENDETTA YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!"

"You should've thought of that before..." she said, her voice cracking. She stumbled backwards. "This... everyone prepare for battle."

Nexi thought she would explode. This couldn't be happening.

"I cannot believe my eyes. This isn't happening. You've gone mad."

"No, you have Nexi, with power," Viridia cackled. She leapt off the table.

"I want everyone armed NOW!"

The women suddenly came to. They rose, flooding out of the room. Nexi was left with Nabooru still sitting next to her and Ganon still upon the table. She stared blankly at the table, before looking up at her son.

"I never said such things to you Ganon. I told you to respect the Chieftess until your time was right to take your place as King of Thieves."

"Yes mother, you did."

She got up, dumbly.

"I am so sorry. I have failed you."

They were ready. They were amassed at the edge of the ravine that separated their fortress from the rest of the mainland of Hyrule. Each women was outfitted in a light layer of armor, with a spear or bow in their hand. The children stood far to the side, protected by some of the older women. Thunder rumbled dangerously overhead. The day was dying, the clouds darkening.

Ganon watched on. His mother had been outfitted in armor as well. She stood still, like the rest of them. He was wrapped in the blanket from his bed, huddled together with Nabooru.

"I guess we get to be in the rain after all," Ganon whispered.

As another rumble of thunder rolled overhead, there could be heard the sudden and distinct rumble of horses hooves. Nabooru grabbed his hand.

"They're here."

Around the corner they came. A grand, royal calvary. They assembled into a distinct formation, before the clear leader of the pack held his hand up, motioning for them to stop. He dismounted, taking off his helmet.

He was a huge, tall, stern man. He had a sharp, roman nose. His hair was a rich mahogany brown, as was his rough, rugged beard. His eyes were sharp, but exhausted. Ganon was amazed. He had never seen a Hylian before. This man was so impressive. He scanned the formation. On a horse next to the leader's was a small boy- who looked to be just about Ganon's age.

"Booru," he whispered. "Look. Look, I think he's our age."

"Who is the leader of you, the Gerudo?"

Chieftess Viridia stepped forward.

"That would be I, Chieftess Viridia."

Harkinian took a step forward. It began to rain, hard.

"I thought I was clear on my instructions not to desist us, Chieftess," he said, in a booming baritone voice. He walked out onto the large wooden bridge that spanned the ravine.

"You were, my Lord."

"Then why the armor? The weapons?"

Viridia was silent.

"You of all people should be able to read a damn letter, woman," Harkinian said, angrily. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the most intelligent people in this land?"

Still, there was no answer from the Chieftess.

"Well, a leader who both cannot read and cannot speak. Tell me, is there anyone here who can communicate with me?" he demanded.

The Chieftess stared at him, and, without looking back, called:

"Nexidahu Dragmire. You wanted to talk to these men in the first place. Why don't deal with Lord Harkinian?" She said this, and backed into the formation. Nexi stepped foward, from the crowd, calmly. She took off her helmet and placed it under her arm.

"My, aren't you a beautiful one," Harkinian said, gently, barely audible. "What is your name again?"

"My name is Nexidahu Dragmire," she said.

"I need to ask you a very, very hard question."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I'm going to explain this very carefully. In order to gain more political traction and power, I have decided I must demonstrate my power and authority in some way that will speak clearly to the other races. Against my better instincts, I have decided to make an example of the Gerudo. Your race is widely hated by your fellow citizens to the east, and the best and easiest way to grab attention is by-"

Nexidahu held up her hand.

"Killing one of us, am I right?"

"Something like that, yes," Harkinian said, unable to look her in the eye.

"Is your question for me, who would I sacrifice to you?"

"Yes."

Nexidahu looked back at Ganon, wistfully, who looked bewildered. She turned back to him.

"What if I said no?"

"Most of the women here will be slaughtered. No matter how good of thieves you are, you will be outmatched and outnumbered," Harkinian said, sadly. "But choose one, and the rest live. I swear on the Book of Mudora and the Love of the Goddess Nayru."

Nexidahu looked back at her fellow women, her face hardened. The entire group was paralyzed in terror.

"This is your own decision, as your Chieftess seems to not be able to be a proper diplomat, something I would have expected out of someone so intelligent," Harkinian said, his voice biting.

"Mother?" Ganon called out. "What are you going to do?"

She looked at him, unsmiling. Harkinian looked at him, his expression unchanged.

"A boy." he said.

"Mine," she said.

"He is the Prince of Thieves, no?" Harkinian inquired.

"Yes, but... you can't touch him," she said, viciously. Harkinian laughed in spite of the situation.

"You see there," he said, gesturing to the small boy on a horse behind him. "That is my son, Daphnes. He is to be Prince of Hyrule. I could never kill another son. They are too precious."

Nexi looked at her feet. She knew what she had to do.

"I will be me."

Ganon's heart dropped into his stomach. He started running fast towards his mother.

"Mother. No. NO." he yelled. He ran into her arms. She embraced him, several tears splashing onto his head. He couldn't feel it amongst the rain drops.

"Yes little prince. For you. I love you darling boy."

That was all she could muster. She kissed him on the forehead before letting go, and standing back up.

"I will do it myself. Do what you will with my body."

Harkinian stared at her before unsheathing his sword and handing it to her. Ganon began to panic, his sight blurring with tears. His heart was beating too fast, his lungs freezing up.

"Turn away, Ganon."

He didn't know who said it, but he did. He looked at all the women. They all looked back, frozen, eyes wide. Too scared to save his beloved mother.

"Will you do nothing...?" he mouthed. There was, quite suddenly, a sickening squelch of flesh and tissue. There was a tearing noise, another, and a sudden thud. Ganon absolutely could not breath. There was a scream behind him.

"For the love of Din! Dad!"

Ganon knew it was the voice of Daphnes. It was high with panic and terror.

"Why would you do that! Why did you make her do that!"

"It was her choice son," Harkinian barked. There was another cut.

"Oh COURAGE! Dad! STOP IT!"

Ganon couldn't bear to hear anymore. He turned.

"Prince, don't do it!" Daphnes screamed as he moved. Ganon's everything was stolen right out of his body. The sight before him was surreal. It wasn't happening. This was not happening. His mother's body laid there-

Without a head.

Daphnes slid off the horse, dangling from the saddle. He squirmed around his father and ran towards Ganon, hugging the boy with all his might.

"Don't look! Stop looking! I don't want you to look!" he shouted, trying to make Ganon turn around with his embrace. Ganon couldn't stop staring.

"Dad make him stop looking! He can't look!"

"Mount her head on a pike, men," Harkinian said, staring at the boys. His face held an expression of disgust and horror. He shakily put his hand on his mouth. He had no idea that this task would be so hard to carry out.

"Daphnes, let him be. Leave him alone."

"I... I want him to be my brother! I'll take care of him."

Harkinian looked at disbelief at his son. The rain pounded at his back, cold and scornful.

"You think we should _take_ him?"

"Yes, dad!" Daphnes said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please make him my brother. Please! Just make him stop looking!" Daphnes pulled back, putting his hands on Ganon's face, trying to make the Prince of Thieves look into eyes.

Harkinian quickly acknowledged the ramifications of the action he was about to take. By adopting this Gerudian boy, he would have to try and make him a Hylian as much as possible, deprive him of his culture and roots. And, he would always be considered a pariah, no matter how accepted he was by the Royal Family. But his son was right. He had just killed this boy's mother in cold blood for pure political gain.

"Fine. He shall come back with us," Lord Harkinian said, tension in his voice. "Chieftess Viridia, we are taking your Prince of Thieves. We now deprive you of his power, may the Goddesses smile upon you and your cowardly tribe."

"I'm going to get you out of here, these people won't help you at all," Daphnes cried. "Please stop looking at her! PLEASE!"

Nabooru had managed to wander up to Ganon. She wrapped the now rain soaked blanket from his bed around his shoulders. Her face was red and splotchy from the rain and the crying.

"I love you Ganon."

She kissed his cheek and wandered away. At that moment, Harkinian scooped up both boys in his giant arms and carried them away.

A clap of thunder and the Prince of Thieves was gone.


End file.
